Beautiful In My Eyes
by isabellasaunders
Summary: We all know how Sebastian feels about his true form. When it comes down to it he isnt the most confident person. So what happens when Ciel witnesses something at the wrong time? Obviously yaoi XD Personally I ship Claude and Sebastian but that'll come next time. If you dont like yaoi then keep scrolling. Dont discriminate. SOME of us like reading about guys fucking each other! XD
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw a naked Ciel walking seductively toward him. It had been weeks since his Young Master had tried to seduce him which made him think that maybe he had done or said something that had upset the young earl but looking at him now it probably was all a ploy so that when the moment was right he could devour the boy

."Sebastian you know over the past couple of days I've been quite naughty."

Ciel straddled Sebastians lap whispering and nibbling on the demons ear. Sebastians breath hitched in his throat at the pleasure that coursed through his body. He wanted to take the boy here and now right on top of the desk that sat in Ciels office.

"Se-bas-stian"

Ciel enunciated each syllable and with each syllable he got as close to Sebastian as possible, his hands snaking down to mans growing length. "Take me Sebastian,"

Ciel whispered as he gained a groan from his demon butler as he rubbed him through his trousers,

"Take me here on my desk"

Sebastian didnt need to be told a second time. Immediately he picked the boy up earning a slight giggle as he laid the Ciel on the oak desk beneath them. Sebastian looked at the young lord underneath him and his entire body coursed in anticipation. Ciels beautiful skin was flawless, his raven locks spread across the desk like waves, his mismatched eyes were half lidded and clouded in lust, his lips were parted as his heart raced awaiting the incoming pleasure. Sebastian lowered his lips to his lover's forehead, kissing him gently as if he might break any minute now. His gloved hands roamed the young lords body enticing the boy, making him squirm in anticipation. Sebastian's hand made contact with Ciels awaiting cock, brushing it ever so lightly. To Sebsatian's satisfaction he earned a moan from the young boy.

"Sebas...tian s-stop teasing."

Sebastian smiled and locked eyes with Ciel, their demonic glow increasing as he was overcome with lust.

"Patience My Lord."

He hadnt noticed he had spoken in his native demonic tongue, so honestly Ciel had no idea what his butler/lover except that it turned him on eyes flashed dangerously, his body beginning to heat as the first stages of his transformation started to begin. His tongue turned to one of a snake as he slid it up and down Ciels beautiful neck, enticing a moan from the beautiful boys body.

"More Sebastian, more!"

Sebastian slid his gloves off, his pentagram tattoo glowing a dangerously vibrant purple as blood spewed from it. He slid the hand in between Ciel's thighs. Ciels back arched off the desk as he groaned Sebastians name begging for something more than the light touches. Slowly Sebastian's tongue made it down Ciels shoulder and to the boys erect nipples. He circled the one on the right while his free hand played with its twin.

"S-S-Sebastian!"

The hand the demon had in between Ciels thighs played with the young mans balls grazing and massaging them.

"Unnnn...nnnn...Sebas...nnnn...m-more"

Sebastians fang like teeth bit Ciels nipple gaining a gasp of pain and pleasure from his lover. Blood traveled down his chest and Sebastian licked at it,the sweet nectar sending vibrations down the demons body .A scream echoed throughout the mansion as Sebastians bones cracked his eyes widening at the pain, his tattoo bleeding rapidly. Ciel's eyes snapped open and immediately he stood up as his demon fell on the floor flailing in pain.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He made to grab the demons shoulder but a clawed hand swiped it away,

"Dont Young Mast- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Ciel could do was back away from Sebastian. He didnt know what to do, the demon was in so much pain but didnt want his help for whatever screaming died down, the room was covered in black feathers. Ciel hadnt noticed but he had closed his eyes. As Sebastians screams silenced slowly he opened his eyes. What he saw made him gasp. It-Sebastian was beautiful. His hair had grown, and possibly had gotten dark if possible. It reached his back, his skin was as pale as the moon, his eyes a deep crimson blood red. His black nails, now claws, his teeth were elongated fangs. He had black wings, tattered and scratched, but they looked like they were as soft as a ravens feathers. He was beautiful, glowing even! Ciel was lost for words, I mean yea he thought Sebastian was sexy in his human form as well, but seeing him in his true form, the form of a demon, he could feel his body warm and his heart race. He noticed that Sebastian's clothing had ripped so the man was standing in nothing but his black underwear.

"Im hideous. Young Master I ask you not to look at me in this disgusting for-"

Ciel flew into Sebastians arms tackling the demon. Sebastian grunted and looked confused at Ciel. Ciel stared into those beautiful crimson orbs and smiled,

"Simply beautiful."

He kissed Sebastian, his tongue playing a round of chase with the demons.

"Y-Young Master please dont. Im not-"

"You are Sebastian"

Ciel said angrily,

"Dont tell me you're ugly. I dont see it. What I see,"

Ciel smiled as he grinded against Sebastian enticing a moan from the demon,

"Is a beautiful man that needs to be fucked"

Ciel ripped off Sebastians boxers discarding them in the pile of shredded clothing. Violently he slammed himself onto Sebastian groaning in pain and pleasure he could feel the blood pouring down his leg. Sebastian moaned, the scent of his Young Masters blood and the feel of himself within him overrode his senses.

"Y-Young Master you're bleeding."

"I dont care"

Ciel bounced harder and faster his breathing becoming ragged. Sebastian could see that Ciel was close, his animistic instincts kicked in and instantly Ciel was underneath the demon in seconds. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel then slammed back in harder.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel screamed in pleasure and pain as Sebastian thrusted at an inhuman pace the only sound being their ragged gasps and the slapping of skin. Sebastian kissed Ciel, his fangs biting in the boys lower lip. Ciel gasped but welcomed the pain and his tongue danced the tango with Sebastians. He moaned into the kiss as Sebastians hand snaked in between his legs, sliding up and down his shaft and playing with his balls as the demon thrusted. He could feel the familiar coil in his gut, he was close.

"Sebas...tian I...I"

"I know...me too"

Ciel's body rocked as he met with Sebastians erratic thrusts. His toes curled, his back arched, Sebastian linked his fingers with Ciels as the boy saw stars behind his eyes and screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon thrusted harder and harder as the boy rode out his orgasm. Sebastian groaned as his own orgasm racked through his demonic body,his wings expanding to their full length, his fangs shining as he let out an animal like growl. His seed decorated Ciels inside like paint and the feeling made Ciel shudder in ecstasy.

"Y-Young Master."

The weakness of Sebastian's voice worried Ciel. Even though the boy was tired he forced his eyes open to see what shape his butler/lover was in. What he saw made his body go cold. Sebastian was bleeding horribly, his back, his stomach, his mouth, everywhere he looked there was black spilling. Weakly Sebastian pulled out and smiled slightly at Ciel.

"S-SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Sebastians body was pounding. Sunlight shined through the window of the room he occupied. He tried to sit up but nearly screamed as a strike of pain went through his entire body. He grasped the sheets tightly nearly tearing a hole through them. How long had he been unconscious? What happened? Where was he? Well obviously he was in the Phantomhive Mansion but where? In what room? Slowly he pulled himself up, gritting his teeth at the immense pain he felt. His vision had been hazy but eventually cleared as he looked around the room, his room. He was in his room but why? Usually he never slept, he couldnt remember the last time he actually had slept. Demons dont really need sleep only when severely injured so it can speed up the healing process. Is that why he was here in pain? What happened? Oh God Ciel! He needed to tend to his Young Master/lover. Quickly, completely forgetting he was injured, he moved to get out of bed and dressed. It was like swords were piercing every part of his body at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He collapsed to the floor, pain coursing through his body like the blood in his veins.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He looked at the door and saw Ciel. How long had he been there?

"Sebastian oh God!"

The Phantomhive earl ran over to his lover and tried to help him up.

"Im f-fine Young Master."

Sebastian grit his teeth, he didnt want Ciel to see him weak.

"Sebastian I order you to let me help you."

The tattoo on his hand glowed just as the one on Ciels unmasked eye.

"Yes My Lord."

Sebastian complied with Ciels assistance as the young man got the demon back into the bed.

"Young Master might I ask what happened to me? How long have I been unconscious?"

Ciel looked down guiltily,

" For a couple of weeks. Its all my fault."

Sebastian was confused,

"Its all my fault. You told me you didnt want to you know after you changed but I made you. I..."

"Wait what!? You saw...I changed!?"

Sebastian felt disgusted with himself. How could he have let his Master let alone his lover see that disgusting part of him?!

"Sebastian I am so sorry."

Ciel whispered.

"I'll leave now."

Ciel made his way to leave but Sebastian caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug that hurt the demon but still was worth it.

"Im so sorry Ciel."

Ciel could feel Sebastians body straining so he pulled away to see a hurt Sebastian.

"Scoot over Sebastian"

As best as he could Sebastian moved over to let Ciel in. Ciel climbed into the bed and laid on Sebastians chest, snuggling with the demon.

"Dont ever think that you're disgusting Sebastian. You're not, I wasnt afraid when you were like that. I thought you were beautiful, I think you're beautiful. I want you to believe that."

Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around Ciel,

"Is that an order Young Master?"

Ciel could hear the smile in his lovers voice without seeing it,

"Its an order Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled then closed his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Yes My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Now for those who follow me Love Immortal will be making a comeback very soon. I just have been swamped with projects and assignments, my showcase is next week so I wont have a lot of time to write so Im trying to finish up my next chapters so you guys have something to look at while Im gone. Trust me next week is going to be hell. Those of you who are performers you know the stress. The struggle is so freakin real. Anywho, like I said Love Immortal will be making a comeback along with the next chapter of my other Junjou fanfic Truth Behind the Lies all of them will be making a comeback soon so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. So without further or do here is the next chapter of Beautiful In My Eyes (originally a one shot but meh). I hope you guys enjoy! Like I said stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For the next couple of weeks Ciel had taken care of Sebastian, in more ways than one if you catch my drift. He didnt give his demon anything strenuous even when the stubborn crimson eyed man told him he was feeling fine now and was ready to perform his butlerly duties.

"Young Master, with all do respect, it is my job as a butler and as a servant of the Phantomhive household to take care of you not the other way around. I implore you to let me take reign of my responsibilities. I feel fine."

To demonstrate his new bill of health he jumped, literally jumped, from the bed and sprang into action. In seconds the bed had been made, not a wrinkle in sight, the chandelier was dusted, the bacteria not standing a chance, the carpet in the room had been vacuumed and shampooed, a lemony smell invading the living space, and the closet organized, though that didnt take long considering Sebastian always kept his closet organized.

The butler ended his little dance with a touch of grace, taking Ciel and dressing him and himself in under his record time which by the way is 2.2 minutes when Ciel was actually awake and not half asleep. Ciel looked down at himself, looking for a mistake of some sort even something small and trivial, but of course found none. The room was flawless and smelled lovely. His butler looked absolutely breath taking, though he always does so that didnt come to any surprise to the young Earl. Sebastian smiled and bowed,

"As you can see I am in pristine condition and more than capable of resuming my duties as your butler."

If Ciel was telling the truth he couldnt find any reason to keep his butler from resuming his duties, but there was something...Something wrong...He felt it, something was definitely wrong. It wasnt about Sebastians performance, no, it was more his demeanor. Somehow the demon seemed...slower maybe? No, that cant be. He did all of his duties, well most of his duties, in less than 5 minutes. If that wasnt fast and impressive, Ciel didnt know what was. No, it was more of, Sebastian seemed to be more...eager perhaps is a better word. Yes, he was too eager, in fact, to get back to work. It was almost as if he was trying to make the Young Earl stop worrying about him. If that was the case then the demon was feeling worse than he what he was letting on. He would have to use a different tactic.

"Young Master?"

"Hmm...indeed...thats what I'll do."

"Young Master are you well? Should I fetch a doctor?"

Sebastian took off his glove and put his hand on Ciel's forehead,

"Hmm, you dont have a fever. Tell me are you dizzy? Nauseated? Tired?"

"What are you babbling on about now Sebastian?"

Ciel snapped. Sebastian's insistent voice had interrupted him while he was in deep thought so of course he hadnt heard anything the butler had asked said prior to.

"I was asking if you were well. You were mumbling incoherently to yourself so I assumed there was something wrong."

Ciel tried, but failed, not to roll his eyes at his butler. Honestly, he was always quick to assume the worst.

"Im fine Sebastian just..thinking."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, judging whether to or not to believe his Young Master. He studied the boys face, seeing that he was in deep thought and considering he didnt have a fever he took Ciel's word for it. He cleared his throat,

"Well seeing as though you are well I will resume my duties yes?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, studying him closely then sighed,

"Sebastian lie down."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, lie down on your back, unbutton your shirt first of course, then lie down on the bed."

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a moment, puzzled at the boy's request. I mean ,yes, Ciel did occasionally take some initiative with these sorts of things but during a time like this? Just a few seconds ago he was claiming that the demon was unfit to perform his duties as a butler let alone a lover, but now? Now the younger boy was practically offering himself to the demon. Sebastian shuddered at a thought that intruded his mind. For a moment the butler thought that _he _was starting to rub off on Ciel. That little bombshell and his golden eyed waste of space. (XD IM SORRY CLAUDE I LOVE YOU BUT ITS FOR THE STORY). Just for a second Sebastian thought that Ciel was acting a tad like...god the name itself made him physically shudder but for a moment he thought Ciel was acting a tad like...Alois Trancy.

_Shudder_

God that boy was absolutely horrid. The way he clang to his butler, the way he "teased" Ciel, hell, the way he wore booty shorts regardless of the weather made the demon want to take the blond whore and smash his skull. Honestly, if Sebastian were any other demon he would have already finished off that boy and taken his soul. Kill two birds with one stone right?

"Well Sebastian? Im waiting..."

Ciel's voice interrupted Sebastian's train of thought and he remember what was asked of him. He smirked then slowly began with his gloves. He took a finger into his mouth and slowly slid it off his pale beautiful hand. He cast it to the ground, following it his other glove and it too joined the other onto the floor. Of course he would pick them up but for the moment Sebastian wanted to relish this moment, not really caring about where his clothes went at this point. The demon slid off his black jacket; it dropped the floor in a heap. A little voice in the back of his mind told him he was going to have to iron all of the fallen clothing later, but he pushed it away farther into the back of his mind. Slowly he popped the buttons on his white shirt, relishing in the sound of Ciel's breathing quickening. He could feel the sexual tension in the air.

Cool air greeted Sebastian's beautifully chiseled chest. The man smiled at the feeling then looked at Ciel for any sign of approval. The boy had a blush that could cover all of Europe, his eyes (not wearing eye patch) clouded over with lust and passion. Unconsciously Ciel's tongue came out to lick his lips. Sebsatian bet he was thinking about all the things they were about to do. The Young Earl snapped out of his trance like state and cleared his throat,

"A-Alright well you know go lie on the bed!"

The boy was flustered. He wanted what he planned to work but seeing Sebastian like this...GOD it was like seeing him for the first time.

Breath taking.

Completely breath taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Now for those who follow me Love Immortal will be making a comeback very soon. I know I've been away for a bit but in my defense I had writers block. Dont hate me! Jeez you have no idea what it took to get me to even consider writing something. I had to make up a new idea for every story Im writing and new ideas for for the new one Im about to start. GOD IM A MESS! I need to stick to one thing, but then I'd get bored and my readers would never see the end of this fanfic and trust me if there isnt anything I hate more is half assed writers. I mean,not to offend anyone, I just hate it when writers dont finish the damn story and leave me hanging. I love a good cliffhanger, dont get me wrong, but when a writer just up and leaves the story without trying to explain the huge holes in the plot it just makes me want to throw my laptop out the window. Im the Masamune (for those who know Sekkaichi Hatsukoi) of the real world but in girl form. Sorry for the rant but I just needed to get that off my chest. ITS SO AGGRAVATING. The struggle is so freakin real. Anywho, like I said Love Immortal will be making a comeback along with the next chapter of my other Junjou fanfic Truth Behind the Lies all of them will be making a comeback soon so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. I mean seriously you guys have been great. Okay so one more thing and I'll let you read on. Lately I've been getting alot of blow from certain people here about what I said about Alois Trancy last chapter. To those people, you know who you are, I hate Alois Trancy with a passion. He is the only character in Kuroshitsuji that I hate and wished never existed. Hes a dirty, disgusting, psycho, vomit inducing whore! I HATE him and I dont use the word "hate" lightly. When I say I hate someone I literally mean it. I dont toss the word around like a soccer ball. So if you got a problem with the way I describe him or may describe him in the future I suggest you do one of two things: 1. Stop reading my fanfics like a civilized person or 2. Go fuck yourself with Excalibur and if you dont know what Excalibur is then you should just go fuck yourself because thats ri-goddamn-diculous. Thank you :) So without further or do here is the next chapter of Beautiful In My Eyes ( like I said originally a one shot but meh). I hope you guys enjoy! Like I said stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Y-Young Master! What are you doing!?"

Ciel smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. See, for the past couple of weeks, Ciel had been studying up on demons. What set them off, what caused them pain, what caused them pleasure, etc. Just in case Sebastian took a turn for the worse, Ciel wanted to know everything he needed to know to help his demon. Anyway, as he was studying he found something that intrigued him. It was a book, an ancient one to point out, of illnesses demons had and could possibly possess. As he read through it, making notes as he went along, he stumbled upon ways to trigger certain diseases. Apparently, because of how demons are I guess you can say "made", most of the diseases didnt have visible symptoms therefore making them harder to find and harder to treat. Usually when a demon got sick, by the time the infection started to affect it to the point where it was obvious there was something wrong it was too far gone. None of the illnesses resulted in death seeing as though demons cant really die, I mean they can die then reincarnate or regenerate (whatever word you wanna use) back but its not really considered dying, but anyway none of the illnesses resulted in death. Instead it rendered the demon incapable of doing anything. So basically the demon was alive but wished that it wasnt. There were rumours of cures, but there wasnt any solid evidence. A doctor specialized in these rare occasions in China is rumoured to have found a temporary solution, the demon would have to drink a crap load, and when he says a crap load he means like literally 6 gallons (UK) of blood. How long the demon would have to do this, the doctor didnt mention. Ironically, however, that temporary solution only applied to certain ailments such as Aeterna Fames, Devil's Fire (ironic I know), and The Bloody Flux. Humans could of course catch these diseases but what they experienced and what demons experienced were entirely different. Anyway, what all those diseases had in common, besides the fact they could be temporarily solved with the consumption of blood, was that they had the same trigger.

"Young Master!"

Ciel looked down at his handiwork and smirked,

"Whats wrong Sebastian? Is there something bothering you? You seem tense."

The young earl purred, smug evident in his tone. He was straddling the older male, his face inches away. His wrist was positioned to hover right above Sebastian's cheek, drops of blood dropping onto the pale canvas. Sebastian's mouth went dry, the urge to fuck and drain the boy above him beginning to drain him of all self restraint. Ciel was playing a dangerous game, but I guess he already knew that. In his mind he saw the situation in two different lights. One,on the off chance Sebastian was as fine as he claims then he shouldnt have a problem being near his blood and he would come to the young Earl's aide. Ciel would be able shake off his suspicions and Sebastian would be able to resume his butler and lover duties, but like I said thats the off chance. On the other hand, if, like suspected, Sebastian wasnt fine then...well...lets just say the ball wouldnt be in Ciel's court. Ciel was playing a very dangerous game.

"Y-Young Master, I-I implore you t-to let me bandage your wound."

Unconsciously Sebastian licked his lips, already imaging the taste of Ciel's blood, imagining the feel of his skin as it went cold and his body limp. Oh god! How wonderful that would be! Hearing the boy cry out, or maybe seeing him try if he decided to rip out his tongue and suffocate the boy, in that case he would have to start with something different. His legs perhaps? Oh! What about rape? Now THAT was appealing. Seeing the boy squirm in pain, hearing his cries, pleading with him to stop. Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously, now aglow. Ciel's eyes widened as his butler began the first phases of his transformation. Knowing what was about come he quickly scooted off Sebastian, holding his wrist.

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong Sebastian!"

Sebastian sat up slowly, his head slowly turning to face Ciel. The demonic aura that poured from him was suffocating.

"Is it so bad Ciel? Is it so bad that Im like this? Isnt that why you wanted me to undress? My, my what a masochist you are."

Ciel's face twisted in disgust, this was unlike Sebastian. Ciel turned to leave,

"You will stay here in the confines of this room until I can figure out whats wrong and how to help you. That is an order Sebastian."

Ciel began to leave when he heard it. It was soft, nearly inaudible, but it was there.

"Hah."

A laugh? Did Sebastian just laugh at an order Ciel just gave him?

"You actually believe you can stop me from leaving? What are you? Im a prince, a creature of the night, and you? You're a human, my prey. If anyone is the master here,"

Sebastian was near Ciel's ear within seconds, his voice a malicious whisper,

"Its me."

* * *

**HAHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAH!YASSSS FINISHED OMIGOD! Do you know what it took to get these ideas on here? I mean really! Stupid ass writers block! This literally took me hours to do. No thanks to my low attention span. Anyway, you like? **


End file.
